peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-13 ; Comments *Pop heart to the show with The Jam, two from 2 Tone, Siouxsie single then at #36 in the charts, Teardrop Explodes, and a Dexy's session that includes current single and subsequent chart-topper 'Geno'. Peel admits admiration for Kevin Rowland for making the transition to Dexy's from The Killjoys and wonders what he might do next. *On the other hand, there is also the upcoming Crass single, Nina Hagen, and a Chrome track that Peel admits he isn't too sure he actually likes. *Other highlights include a Screamin' Jay Hawkins classic from 1957, the Slits, and Funboy Five single 'Compulsive Eater', which JP claims he tried to discuss with Mike Read. *The Pete Townshend single appears to have been played as Uncle John is appearing on the following evening's Kid Jensen Round Table with The Who guitarist and Nick Lowe. Sessions *Dexy's Midnight Runners, #1. Recorded 1980-02-26. Issued on the 2010 deluxe release of 'Searching For The Young Soul Rebels'. *Delta 5, #1 repeat of session first broadcast 11 February 1980. Recorded 1980-02-04. 2 tracks available on: Singles & Sessions 1979 - 81 Tracklisting *''File 1 begins during intro to show'' *Jam: Going Underground (single) Polydor *Slits: In The Beginning There Was Rhythm (single) Rough Trade *Dexy's Midnight Runners: Breaking Down The Walls Of Heartache (session) *Delta 5: You (session) *Funboy Five: Compulsive Eater (single) Cool-Cat-Daddy-O *Augustus Pablo: Clavinet Cut (12” EP – Augustus Pablo Presents El Rockers, Chapters 1-4) Greensleeves *Cockney Rejects: Join The Rejects (LP – Greatest Hits Volume 1) Zonophone *Special Effects: I Know A Girl (EP) White Label *Bodysnatchers: Let’s Do Rock Steady (single) 2 Tone *Delta 5: Delta 5 (session) *Nina Hagen: Alptraum (LP - Unbehagen) CBS *Dexy's Midnight Runners: Geno (session) @''' *Teardrop Explodes: Treason (single) Zoo '''@ *Mental As Anything: Egypt (LP - Wet) Virgin *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: She Put The Wammee On Me (LP - Screaming The Blues) Red Lightning *Chrome: Animal (LP - Red Exposure) Beggar's Banquet *Delta 5: Colour (session) *Selecter: Missing Words (LP - Too Much Pressure) 2 Tone @''' *Another Pretty Face: Whatever Happened To The West? (single) Virgin *Scars: They Came And Took Her (7") PRE/Charisma PRE002 *Dexy's Midnight Runners: {Tell Me When My) Light Turns Green (session) *Steel Pulse: Don’t Give In (12" single) Island *Delta 5: Make Up (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (single) Polydor *Crass: Bloody Revolutions (single) Crass *Pinkos: Mr Smith (single) Popular Music *Pete Townshend: Rough Boys (single) Atco '''@ *Feelies: Boy With The Perpetual Nervousness (LP - Crazy Rhythms) Stiff *English Subtitles: Time Tunnel (single) Small Wonder *''File 1 cuts out during above track'' *''Tracks marked @ available on File 2 which also includes closing Grinderswitch and pips'' File ;Name *1) 1980-3-13 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) JLP014.mp3 ;Length *1) 1.45.57 *2) 0.27.20 (to 13.36 - unique from 12.48) ;Other *1) File created from T231 and T232 of 400 Box. *2) JLP014 ;Available *1) mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared